¿Las cosas cambian?
by GI.21
Summary: Two-Shot del momento en que Rin y Ssesshomaru se conocen y de los cambios que, a mi parecer genera en el Daiyoukai. Si bien el primer One-shot no varia del anime, el segundo es la historia de los dos, segun como yo la entiendo. El resumen es horrible pero espero que les guste.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. _

La historia es el segundo fic creado y aunque adoro leer, lo de escribir no se me da muy bien así que espero me disculpen y que sea de su agrado…

_**El dia en que se conocieron.**_

Después de la pelea con su despreciable medio hermano Inuyasha, el Daiyoukai Ssesshomaru tuvo que refugiarse en el bosque para curar sus heridas que ese miserable le había causado al utilizar la técnica de Viento Cortante producida por la espada Colmillo de Acero.

Recostado contra un árbol Ssesshomaru piensa que la espada le debía pertenecer a él y solo a él, el Gran Ssesshomaru, Lord de las tierras del Oeste pero que no puede entender como su padre, el Gran Inu no Taisho prefirió dejársela a un ser tan despreciable y a él darle una espada que no corta. Sentía como la furia lo carcomía por dentro al pensar que un ser tan inferior a él lo había lastimado y humillado.

Mientras Ssesshomaru analizaba las diferentes formas de matar a su medio hermano y quitarle la espada que por derecho le pertenecía, sintió que una esencia desconocida se acercaba a su lugar de reposo. Así que dejándose llevar por su enojo intenta asustar al intruso que lo perturbaba mostrándole sus ojos rojos de demonio y sus largos colmillos afilados, pero contrario a sus deseos, la pequeña niña que lo estaba observando, a pesar de haberse asustado de la impresión, decide acercarse a él. Después de un momento la niña se va y aunque Ssesshomaru cree que se libró del estorbo, ella regresa con un recipiente con agua y algo de alimento para el youkai.

A Ssesshomaru no le interesa lo que la niña le trajo, a él no le importan los despreciables humanos y mucho menos desea ingerir algo traído por una simple niña con ropas sucias así que se mantiene indiferente y sigue descansando. Al caer la noche siente a la niña volver y sin mirarla le dice:

-No te molestes, si hay algo que desprecio es la comida de los humanos.- Y siente como la niña se va, sin saber lo que ella piensa.

Al dia siguiente la pequeña regresa, y aunque Ssesshomaru la ignora se da cuenta que su kimono está más sucio que antes y que su cara esta maltratada, uno de sus ojos está inflamado y tiene moretones.

-No quiero.-Le dice el al verla traer un poco de trigo, pero parece que sus palabras la alientan porque ella corre para acercarse a él y se arrodilla a su lado.

-Te dije que no quiero.-Le repite viendo como ella le tiende el alimento. Desilusionada la niña lo deja en el suelo.

-¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?-Le pregunta y la niña levanta la mirada un poco ¿ilusionada?, y él no logra entender esa mirada ya que solo le hizo una simple pregunta, aunque tampoco entiende su motivo para interesarse ya que nunca antes le había importado si un humano estaba herido o muerto.-No importa, no es necesario que me lo digas.-Le dice ya que ella no le respondió su pregunta.

Ssesshomaru queda más desconcertado cuando la pequeña se muestra feliz.

-¿Por qué te pones alegre si solo te pregunte como estabas?-la cuestiona sin recibir respuesta.

Lo que Ssesshomaru desconoce y nunca se entera, es que la pequeña en ese entonces no puede hablar, ya que vio como unos bandidos asesinaban a sus padres frente a sus ojos y desde entonces perdió el habla. Tampoco sabe que la niña fue golpeada cuando intentaba pescar algo para él por cuatro aldeanos, que creían que los peces eran para ella misma y le dieron una paliza brutal.

Al pasar un breve tiempo el Gran Lord del Oeste se recupera y se marcha sin la intención de volver a ver a la pequeña niña que en ese tiempo lo estuvo cuidando y haciendo compañía.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que volvería a ver a la niña y ella sería la causante de que muchas cosas cambiaran para el Gran Daiyoukai.

* * *

Si bien yo solo tenia pensado crear un One-Shot del dia en que se conocieron voy a hacer dos, ya que en el otro quiero mostrar lo que, a mi parecer, son los cambios de pensar de Ssessomaru

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y se aceptan comentarios, ya sean criticas y ayudas


End file.
